April Rhodes
April Rhodes is a recurring character on Glee. She once went to William McKinley High School with Will Schuester. April appears in two episodes in the first season, The Rhodes Not Taken and Home. She returns in Season Two in the episode Rumours and is mentioned in New York, but does not appear. In The Purple Piano Project, it is mentioned by Rachel that the man playing alongside April in her own original Broadway show won a Tony award, meaning that the show is doing very well. She is portrayed by Tony and Emmy-award winning Broadway actress and singer, Kristin Chenoweth. Biography Early life April is a talented singer who dropped out of high school in an attempt to go to Broadway, but her dreams sadly did not come true, as she found herself pregnant with twins. After giving them up for adoption, she tried to find work on Broadway, but to no avail. She soon became an alcoholic and was eventually found by Will who encouraged her to get sober. After a long journey, April does decide to get sober as she wishes to go to Broadway and put up the first all white performance of "The Wiz." Season One The Rhodes Not Taken Will decides to track April down and arranges a meeting at her mansion. April, drunk, greets Will who soon discovers that she is in fact a squatter and is broke. Will convinces April to return to school and join New Directions, which she does. When April is introduced to the glee kids, they question if older people may now join the club. April then belts out a confident performance of Maybe This Time. After some trouble in class, Will tells April to bond with the kids and so, she teaches Mercedes and Tina to shoplift, hooks up with Puck and gives Kurt some male muscle magazines and liquor. She later does some bowling with Will, who reveals his admiration of April who, flattered, leads Will to sing Alone with her. She later shows up drunk to the club's invitationals, after almost hitting Emma with her car. This upsets Will and leads him to kick her out after a performance of Last Name, in which she performs lead vocals. Before he could kick her out however, she admits to Will that she knows that high school is no longer her world and that she has no place in the school or up on stage with the kids. Instead, she decided to leave on her own, wishing Will and the kids well. Home April later appears when Will is searching for a new place for the club to rehearse. April is singing at her roller rink (Rinky Dinks) and gets Will to sing Fire with her before offering up her rink as a rehearsal space. April also reveals that she is still drinking and is now the mistress of an elderly strip mall tycoon. April also expresses her desire to sleep with Will and so, she visits him at his apartment and sleeps over, singing One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home with him. She also expresses how she doesn't want to be alone anymore. Will once again attempts to persuade April to better herself and so April agrees to break it off with her new man. She later tells Will that her lover died and his wife gave her $2,000,000 in order to keep the affair a secret. April reveals that she is going to get sober and go to Broadway in order to put up the first all white performance of The Wiz. Lastly, April buys the auditorium for the Glee Club (renaming it the "The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion") and performs Home for Will with the glee kids singing back up. Season Two Rumours April returned to McKinley High soon after her all-white show of The Wiz was universally panned on Broadway. She had decided to create her own musical about her life, and was surprisingly contacted by Terri Del Monico who suggested she ask Will to help her with the show. April jumped at the chance, and Will was more than happy to help. April eventually asked Will to join her on Broadway, which Will was very tempted. Sue and Terri meanwhile tried to "help" Will's decision to join April, but he instead opted to stay at McKinley. During her visit, she inspires Will to reunite New Directions by singing Fleetwood Mac songs, and together they perform a duet of Dreams. She is later seen sitting with Will in the auditorium watching the New Directions, Stevie, and Stacey perform Don't Stop. New York While in New York, Will meets April's manager and tells him that she and the crew were having lunch. Personality April is laid-back, and pays no attention to consequences, as shown with her constant squatting. She has an addictive personality and no problem being in a relationship for money. She apparently is very wild and enjoys parties, drinking and is easily entertained, although she denies and doesn't like to talk about how she may be addicted. She is confident and talented, but also very unprofessional for a singer, who appears to have given up on her dreams and now has no ambition. She doesn't appear to think about setting a good example, or worry about consequences, however seems to have good intentions on the whole. She is likable, fun, with a magnetic personality and a love for beverages. On the minus side, however, she lets this easily go out of control. She is extremely honest and upfront about being a washed up hasbeen. Fashion sense and style April's fashion sense seems very bold and distinctive. She wears colorful, clashing items, which not many people attempt to pull off. She also appears to enjoy dressing as a cow-girl. Her outfits are usually skin-tight to show off her body. Relationships Will Schuester ( Wapril/Rhodester) Will had a crush on April when was a freshman and she was a senior in the high school Glee Club, but she didn't give him the time of day. In The Rhodes Not Taken, Will looks up his old crush online and gets her to return to New Directions to help win Regionals. But, his real reason for looking up April is to see what his life would have been like if he hadn't married Terri. Later in Home, Will runs into April at a local roller rink. They hit it off and April invites herself over to his house. They sleep in the same bed, but do not make love. Will isn't interested in a relationship with April if she is still drinking so he convinces her to sober up and head back to Broadway. In Rumours, Terri convinces April to return to McKinley in hopes that she can lure Will away from New Directions. The sparks fly when they sing Dreams and April asks Will to join her show on Broadway. But, Will decides to stay with the Glee Club and Emma. Noah Puckerman She slept with him in an attempt to get him on her side. Later on, when she is drunk, they kiss before going onstage to sing Last Name. Finn Hudson April admits to Rachel that she has a crush on Finn. Rachel gets upset and tells her he's taken. Kurt Hummel April gives Kurt alcohol because she wants to get him on her side so she can stay in the New Directions. Later Kurt throws up on Emma's shoes because he has had too many drinks. Rachel Berry April and Rachel meet for the first time on the choir room, where Rachel learns April is getting the female solo part in Don't Stop Believing. They later run into each other in the bathroom, where they have a disagreement. April starts saying how hotter are now the high school male students than in her times, adding that she has her eye on "that Finn Hudson". Rachel, who is visibly offended, replies that she thinks her behavior is completely inappropriate, and she shouldn't be screwing up other people. They seem to be completely opposed people, but they share some similarities: for instance, they both had interest in Finn and, when April chose the song to audition with at the Glee Club, she chose Maybe This Time, from Cabaret, the musical the school was doing and in which Rachel was starring as the protagonist. Songs Solos﻿ Season One: Kristin-glee.jpg|Last Name (The Rhodes Not Taken)|link=Last Name Home(song).jpg|Home (Home)|link=Home Duets Season One: Imafggfgfgfgfgfgfges.jpg|Maybe This Time (Rachel) (The Rhodes Not Taken)|link=Maybe This Time Will and April singing, alone.jpg|Alone (Will) (The Rhodes Not Taken)|link=Alone Imddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddages.jpg|Fire (Will) (Home)|link=Fire Portal-Home Toll.jpg|One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home (Will) (Home)|link=One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home Season Two: Dreams.png|Dreams (Will) (Rumours)|link=Dreams April1.png|Nice to Meet You, Have I Slept with You? (Will) (Rumours)|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Nice_To_Meet_You,_Have_I_Slept_With_You%3F Unreleased Songs Season Two: *It's 10 am and I'm Drunk by Glee (Rumours) Trivia *In every episode April has appeared in, she has sung two duets, with at least one being with Will. Gallery AprilRhodes.png AprilsingingFire.jpg Maybethistime4.gif Vlcsnap-757098.png Will and April singing, alone.jpg 319790.jpg April.jpg FFFFFFFFFFFF.jpg FFFFFFFFFFFFFF.jpg The_amazing_April.jpg FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.jpg Glee-april-rhodes-spitting-wine.jpg Imafggfgfgfgfgfgfges.jpg Imagddes.jpg Imageffffs.jpg Imagfddfdfdfdes.jpg Imddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddages.jpg Kristin-chenoweth-picture-2.jpg Kristin-glee.jpg Home(song).jpg Portal-Home Toll.jpg FDFDDGF.jpg glee-april-rhodes-1256645909.jpg April and Kurt.jpg imaddddddddfsfdgfges.jpg imageggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggs.jpg april.jpg|April and Will Tumblr lic5wdADQR1qh2t30o1 500.jpg One-less-bell-to-answer-glee-kristin-chenoweth.jpg Kristin+Chenoweth++Matthew+Morrison+km30.jpg Kristen-300x273.jpg AB-glee-480.jpg 109020012.jpg 109019909.jpg 350x.jpg April and Will singing Fire.jpg glee-rumours.jpg ap.png april1.png april2.png aprilcocktail.png AloneApril.jpg DreamsApril.jpg FireApril.jpg HomeApril.jpg AprilRhodes.gif Glee-april-rhodes-125g6645909.jpg Maybe-this-time-2.jpg Glee-kristin-chenoweth-matthew-morrison-fire.jpg April Rhodes.png 440513 1273652081910 full.jpg 302125938 640.jpg Tumblr m9oe5o0AIo1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m9oe5o0AIo1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr m9oe5o0AIo1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr m9oe5o0AIo1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m9oe5o0AIo1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m9oe5o0AIo1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mcxxuzPD6k1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mcxxuzPD6k1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mcxxuzPD6k1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mcxxuzPD6k1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mcxxuzPD6k1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mcxxuzPD6k1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mcxxuzPD6k1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mcxxuzPD6k1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Former New Directions Members Category:Minor Characters